


Jason's Transformation

by RotherhamMan



Series: The Shackles Club [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Drunkenness, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Gay Bar, Himbo, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan
Summary: Hector, the owner of the Shackles Club, has has had enough of Jason being drunk and hitting on his staff.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Shackles Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110104
Kudos: 35





	Jason's Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a commission by Drekhan, and is a novelisation based on a comic story he had commissioned from Barash. The comic this is based on can be found here: https://twitter.com/barashbenski/status/1037043855747624960?s=21

If there was anything good to be said about Jason Johansen it was that he was out and proud, His naturally handsome body had been honed by hours in the gym for years to attract guys and although this was all done by lifting he had the strength to back up a basic punch up should it come to it. Most dismissed him as a lady’s man, a typical jock and pussy hound. He had the look of a jock, a frattboy who was only after one thing and if he had ever faced homophobia he would not take it lying down.

Unfortunately rejection was not something he took lying down. Or perhaps gracefully was a better term for what he lacked in such an eventuality. Although he had been blessed with looks and a body that turned many heads he didn’t have a personality as attractive to match.

“H-Hey there sexy.” This time the subject of his drunken comments were directed at Marco as he strode across the club. “How about ya back that ass up and grind into my throbbin’ meat for a bit?” Everything about him in that moment said that he was drunk: the bottle in his hand (not the first of the night), the slurred speech and the lazy spread of his legs that showed off his bulge in his tight jeans—whether it was hard or not was unclear but either way it was an impressive bulge.

It might be fair to Jason to say that Marco invited such comments from the patrons of the club. He was one of the regular strippers, regular because he was popular, and popular because when he was not moonlighting as a stripper he was bodybuilding for a living. He had muscles larger than most people’s heads and strutted his stuff after a performance with a tour of the bar in nothing but his yellow posers, the only thing he left on other than a layer of oil, now mingled with sweat after his performance, to make his curves shine in the hot lights of the club. He was the subject of many lustful stares and revelled in it, his ego flexing alongside his muscles.

So Marco was no stranger to such guys hitting on him and often flirted back and usually followed through on the slutty suggestions. Jason however was a serial offender and known for being arrogant even when sober. Marco didn’t even break his stride but did sneer back over his shoulder, “Uhg. You couldn’t afford me, you slob!” Marco rarely charged, bringing in more than enough cash in tips.

He had been lucky to find the Shackles Club all those years ago and it had changed his life for the better. Among other like-minded men who supported him he had flourished and been a big hit when he had been persuaded to take the stage for the first time. He had been much smaller back then but building the muscle was something he had taken to like a duck to water and soon he was getting bigger and more confident every time he took to the stage. The cheers and applause from all the men, strangers though they were, had been a boost to his ego and the interest in him after was intoxicating—he kept coming back for more, bigger and sexier to please his fans. Looking back it was almost like a dream, but a good one he never wanted to wake up from. Shackles had given him the body everyone wanted and the confidence he wanted to use it how he wanted.

He did not want Jason, not while he was sober and definitely not while he was drunk.

As Marco continued on his way Jason turned back to the bar with a scowl on his face and a half full bottle already half way to his lips. “Tch… Stupid Whore…”

The words were punctuated by a bottle slamming on the table—but not by Jason. “Oy!!!” People in the immediate vicinity fell silent as Hector spoke up. They all knew Hector was not a man to cross for many reason. 

And he looked the part. His six-foot-ten frame was built so big with three-hundred-and-eighty pounds of muscle an ox would feel small, and had the rage of one too when provoked. When not he could be the most friendly guy imaginable and ran the club as a much loved king. The club was known for its huge stripers but respected for its even bigger (though not by much) owner and bartender. His skin-tight black t-shirt exposed his arms, only able to cover the shoulder muscles, and the thick hair coating them. His perfectly trimmed beard was even thicker and he sported a pony tail held in place with a green hairband to match his eyes. There was no man who didn’t want him or want to be him, he was the definition in manliness in appearance and of a gentleman in personalty, making everyone feel welcome with a winning smile and intense expressionful eyes. Any man who was not cowed by his wrath either had the bravery of a knight or the stupidity of a fool.

Everyone knew which it was in the case of Jason, this was confirmed by how he seemed unconcerned by the glare of the man who had been serving him the whole night against his better judgement.

Hector spoke in a normal volume but every word dripped with restrained anger. “Jason, if I hear you talking about my boys like that again, I will PERSONALLY toss you out! You do this every time you come by! You get drunk, hit on the strippers, and when they don’t want to get with your wasted ass, you get pissy and drink more!”

Some of the club members had shifted away, not wanting to get involved in the situation or be associated with Jason. He had, at fist, been regarded as the club jerk, in a lovable way. But this feeling had faded as it had become apparat he had little to no redeeming qualities.

Most apparent now was his disregard for authority. He turned his back on Hector as if nothing of any consequence had been said to him. “Tch, whatever,” he said and drained the last of his bottle. “The guys here aren’t that hot anyways… ‘cept you and me. I’d probably be better at their job than they are.” He tried to take another drink from the now empty bottle and, upon discovering it was empty, he waved it over his shoulder. “Damn, out of beer, think you can hook me up with a freebie? Kinda broke now.”

Hector glared at the back of the jock’s head. I should have gotten a bouncer when I realised this kid was trouble.

For a trusted regular, who was almost anyone he knew on a first name basis—everyone who walked in more than once—Hector would oblige and trust that it would be paid later. He did think Jason would pay up later, that he paid up front normally was a reason he was served at all, but this was the last straw. Hector had had enough of this jerk hassling his strippers—his staff and their safety were his responsibility and he took it very seriously.

Jason had finally gone too far tonight but he wasn’t going to throw Jason out, he was going to be the responsible adult he was and make sure Jason was properly taken care of. Throwing him out would just be offloading him to another bar who which would continue his disrespectful attitude. Jason needed to be taught a lesson, and Hector would happily play the role of teacher. “Oh yes, already making one.”

And he was, rapidly taking ingredients from across the bar and mixing them together with an expert hand. He had made drinks like this many times with different variations for many other drinkers, Jason would be the latest but by no means any less important. Hector gave the mixing his full attention and, as he shook it well in the mixer, he closed his eyes and focused on an image in his mind which he willed into being with words under his breath. The mixer warned under his fingers, engravings on its silver surface glowing slightly, but when he poured the drink it was nice and cold.

He slid it across the bar towards his intended victim. “Made this one just for you. Here ya go! One shot of ‘Stripper’s Delight!’”

Jason stared at it with mild disgust. “Dude… it’s PINK.” It was pink, in fact it was sparkling pink as if it had glitter inside it. Jason mussed what he expected from a gay bar. “Seriously, this looks like sparkling Pepto.”

Hector closed his eyes, took a deep breath, reminded himself that not every man was secure in his sexuality and gender enough to feel unthreatened by a colour, and said, “It’s free, ya pansy! Just take it!”

“Yeah, yeah. Free’s free.” Jason downed the glass in one, not savouring the taste at all, just looking to get even more drunk.

He had barely lowered the glass when the effect kicked it. ”‘Ho my god! That’s fuckin’ goooooooooood!!!” he groaned as his eyes crossed comically from the feeling. It was harder to see that his eyes were turning a neon pink like the drink, but the glittering pink glow that coated his body was harder to miss. As reality warped around him a few guys at tables around the club cast a glance at him, as if having caught a glimpse of the magic out of the corner of their eye, but lacked the ability to truly see what was happening to the jock.

What was happening was something beautiful. Jason’s sneer that he had worn all evening had been replaced by a look of ecstasy that suited him. He looked so much hotter when he was too high on pleasure to think (Hector wondered if that was his orgasm face.) The cause of the pleasure was not the only part of the potion, merely a side effect that was a classic signature of Hector’s work. The potion was working its way across his body, saturating his every cell at an exponential speed. They swelled up with the magical energy and caused his whole body to inflate like a balloon a few centimetres all over.

But that was just as it filled him, the magic was just settling in and hadn’t even started its true work.

Jason had no idea what he had just drunk or what was about to happen. He licked his lips shamelessly to get every last drop, only now savouring the taste with his eyes closed. He put a hand on his tummy where his six-pack was now visible through his stretched shirt. “Damn, that was so tasty! Mmmph. Feel so… hot.” Jason wasn’t gifted in the magical ways to truly understand what was happening, even if he had been thinking straight. That was another signature of Hector’s, he liked his boys happy and sometimes that meant making them think less. So Jason was unaware of how his shirt was tightening around him.

Jason’s upper body muscles were soon so big the shirt started to look like a vest and then like a cutoff as it was pulled up until the bottom was just bellow his pectorals. Each of his abbs were now bigger than a fist and had gone from six to ten, his waist so narrow there was little else to see on either side. His pectorals were big enough to put a woman’s breasts to shame, with nipples as big as the head of an average cock head and looking like them too. As they grew and the shirt slid across them their new sensitivity was revealed as Jason’s head fell back and he groaned, thrusting his chest out further into the feeling, until the were free and exposed to the air when he keened instead at the loss of stimulation.

The magic would see to his clothes too but mostly that was just to get rid of them. The shirt Jason wore would soon disappear, just as well because by that point it would have been stretched so far even if it could be removed it would be ruined—no shirt had ever been made for what was happening. The jeans he was wearing would remain, but not in their current form, along with his trainers in a bigger size and his backwards jock cap that Hector thought would suit his new look.

Hector watched with a grin at his craft in action. It wouldn’t be appropriate for the bartender, even at an establishment such as this, to be seen with a hard on, and his cock could hardly be hidden easily, even with tight trousers which only made it more visible. He pressed into the bar, using it to hide his bulge while leaning forward to watch Jason’s transformation up close. The best part was next. “So, you liked it?”

Hector could have asked him anything and Jason would have answered as best he could without thinking—hell, he would have handed over all his bank details and all his worldly possessions freely for more of this feeling! “Hehe~ Definitely! So good! Almost…”

The magic was moving to his genitals, the most intense part of the process. He wasn’t sure how well endowed Jason had been but that was all in the past as his cock and balls became so large the jeans had to change to accommodate them. As the bulge swelled at the bottom the upper part pressed out hard. Soon there was a bulge as large as grapefruits beneath a clear erection reaching up twenty-two inches to the bottom of his pecs and wider than an average cock was long! The jeans shortened in length all the way up until they were a thong large enough at the front to contain his genitals while small enough at the back to slip between his cheeks and almost disappear between them!

“Orgasmic—“ Jason finished his sentence with a whine, not having an actual orgasm but feeling one that encompassed his whole body like nothing ever had before! “Think you can hook me up with another one?”

Hector leaned to the side to see the final part of the change. Hoping the god of a man who had blessed him like this would give him more if he did as he wanted, Jason spun his stool to show the barman his ass, reveal the full flawless globes that the thong left, rightfully, on show for all to see.

Hector leaned back, very pleased with what he saw. “Nah, just the one for you!” One was all that had been needed, if the dose had been too much the effects could be even more extreme than they were now. Once again he had done it perfectly.

“Awww! Please?” Jason fell back on the bar and looked back at his hero, literally begging for more and splayed out obscenely. “It was Soooooooo goooooooood!”

The whole bar could see the new Jason and was openly looking. Somehow none of them had noticed the huge guy who must be three-hundred-and-twenty pounds. He was dressed in nothing but a thong that hid next to nothing, the shape of his cock obvious. There was disbelief and drooling at the muscle monster showing off everything he had.

“Aww, c’mon—“ Jason—that was too much to say, he needed something simpler—stood and faced the bartender. “I’ll do anything for another shot!” He was still only five foot ten inches but his inhuman cock and muscles were too big for anyone to think of mocking his height. It was no exaggeration at all to say his muscles looked like fully inflated balloons, how he would ba able to move was a mystery.

Now he was stood and Hector had stepped back a bit the bartender’s erection was clear and throbbing like his own. The new hunk reached over the bar and before Hector could stop him squeezed the shaft with a grin. Even if it had been swinging free he could not have wrapped a hand around it’s girth, it may be half the size of Jason’s new cock but it was still a cock and big in its own right—better, it belonged to Hector himself!. “Would you change your mind if I came back there and sucked you off? Or gave you a pecjob?”

The muscle monster laced his hands behind his head to flex his muscles, arms and chest, to show how deep the valley of muscle was. Even Hector’s huge cock could fuck it and be gripped fully. As he posed Jason was unaware that all eyes were on him and more than one man in the club came in his underwear at the sight alone!

Hector closed his eyes and groaned, the sight of the man along with the sound of guys creaming themselves and the smell of their cum already on the air all tempting him, before pulling himself together. He was on bar duty. “You know the rules, JJ: Either you pay in cash, or you work for drinks! I know for a fact that there are gents in The Caves. Why don’t you check back there?”

It took a moment for the muscle monster to realise he was JJ, a nice and simple name to say and remember. He grinned, how could he have forgotten something so simple!

He turned to look at The Caves. At the back of the club was a stairway leading to the large basement where all the activities too adult for the main floor took place. He knew from experience that it was an orgy of guys on the worst of nights and on the best it was downright heavenly! He would have done a tour of them for free but Hector didn’t need to know that. He pretended to be annoyed about it. “Hmmph, fine… but you better come on back on your next break!”

He stood and sauntered off through the tables, drawing all eyes as he went. How cold a guy with such huge muscles move so easily? Hector watched with a grin as they went. He loved that there was so much sex going on in his lair. The tips in the jar as they went didn’t hurt. He sighed as he tried to take his mind off it with something but his cock was still hard and he wondered if he could hold on until his next break.

“Hey Hec,” said a voice to the side. Looking Hector saw another regular who was much more agreeable than Jason had been. Simon was an all natural hunk who was a dedicated cocksucker in The Caves’ glory holes. “Want me to… help you out behind the bar?” a raised eyebrow and a lick of the lips was all the persuasion Hector needed to grin and give him a nod to bring him back there.

Simon ducked under the bar but didn’t bother getting back up, crawling under the bar and knelling there. A moment later Hector’s trousers were unbuckled and his own thirteen incher was springing free to slap the man in the face hard enough to hurt if he had been too close. His orange sized balls were fished out and massaged with both hands while his mouth went down on his shaft.

Hector sighed again in delight as the cocksucker went to work. He wondered if it was obvious he was being blown but didn’t care in the slightest. He had earned this!

\-----

As he reached the bottom of the stairs to The Caves JJ just pulled at his thong and it tore off like paper under his the power of his new muscles. All he had now was his trainers and his backwards red cap. He still felt overdressed.

There were indeed four gents in the basement of the club and they stopped their casual making out—tonight was slow to start down here—and gave all their attention to the beast in their midst.

“Any of you guys want to help me earn my drinks tonight?” asked JJ with a seductive look and open arms.

The first man approached him; Trevor was the bravest of them to dare approach the muscle beast who was almost a full head shorter than him but twice as thick. That was not a problem for him as he himself was hunky, his trim black muscles on show with his top not covering them, and hung nicely with a seven inch erection that was begging to be sucked. It hung out of his open fly and he put a hand to its base before thinking that this guy was obviously a top and he would be expected to suck him.

Imagine his shock as JJ grinned and took the liberty of dropping down on all fours and crawling to the waiting meat. He was bold enough to take what he wanted.The guys laughed as the ice was broken by the sight of crawling god with eyes only for cock. Without waiting for permission JJ latched onto the cock and sealed his lips around the head and worked it with his tongue. Trevor barely had time to raise his eyebrows in surprise before his cock vanished into the eager mouth and down the open throat and he let out an involuntary moan.

And the other three took their cue.

On all fours JJ’s ass was exposed for all to see and use—just as he liked it! The guys swore as they took in the smooth spheres with their eyes and then their hands, the perfect balance between firm and jiggly under their grip. The puckered hole was clearly visible and looked tighter than a vice. As two of them fondled each cheek the fourth man, Andrew, stoked the hole with a finger and the whole ass quivered in anticipation. JJ wiggled it in invitation, one cock was never enough, he had a whole body to be used by horny men.

Andrew took away the finger to suck on it before returning it and increasing the pressure. When it succeeded in slipping inside it was like sliding a finger into a tight fist! The disbelieving man couldn’t wait to feel it on his cock but knew he needed loosening up first. He worked his finger in and out until he thought it was ready for another, adding finger after finger until his all four of his fingers were being squeezed by the ass.

To their surprise JJ pulled off the cock in-front of him to say, “Why not just shove your whole arm in there?” before diving back on it.

There was a shocked silence. After moments of this Trevor broke out of his shocked haze to grab JJ’s head and thrust into it, the thought of a whole fist up that muscled ass enough to make him cream himself without a mouth expertly working him. He yelled out and shoved the head all the way down to the base so his balls slapped the cocksucker’s chin. He fired harder than ever directly into the slut’s mouth, the tongue never letting up in trying to lap at his length. As he pulled out and the last of the cum came with it JJ lapped at it to get all of like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

“Fuck a fisting, I need to fuck this guy!” Andrew had every intention of fisting him the next time he saw the guy but now he needed to feel that tight ass on his pole! He left the ass only to retrieve a bottle of lube from a table which also held poppers and condoms and was by a wall holding every sextoy imaginable. 

JJ cast an eye over the wall. There isn’t a single one I don’t want to play with, he thought with a lazy grin. It was wipped from his face as one of the men who had held his ass prodded at his cum-slicked mouth with his cock and JJ took it in too.

Andrew returned, stroking his cock with a lube coated hand that he then fingered JJ with again to lube him up. In the moments he had been gone he swore the ass had returned to its previous tightness, as if it hadn’t just had four fingers fucking it! He lined himself up and pushed in. He wondered whether to go gently as this guy, as slutty as he appeared, must be a virgin to be this tight. But as soon as he had the head in JJ thrust back without missing a beat on the cock on his mouth and now had two cocks buried deep inside him.

His eyes were half closed and a dopey smile could be seen around the cock in his mouth. He was as happy as a pig in shit!

Andrew’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan at the warm tightness the most important part of his body was engulfed in. “Fuck you gotta try this,” he breathed, “This ass is worth this guy’s weight in gold! Is his mouth just as good?”

Trevor was sat on the floor leaning against the wall watching them. He cock was returning to hardness. “Fucker practically sucked the cum out of me,” he said, still breathless.

“Same,” grunted the guy who’s cock had replaced his in the slut’s mouth. It was all he could get out as he bit his lip as he gently fucked the mouth.

“Looks like you have the makings of lifelong customers,” said Neil, the only man present who hadn’t been inside him yet. He lie down on the floor to see the monstrous cock beneath the man, so big the head was brushing the man’s chest while the shaft was grazing the floor and the balls were so big and swollen they looked painful! He ran a hand over its length and was rewarded by a keen from JJ.

“Hang on a sec, guys,” said Neil. To the annoyance of all three men he made them pull out of JJ and made the hunk flip over onto his back before telling the guys to go back at it. Now JJ’s cock was lying on him, reaching all the way up to brush his chest between his nipples. Neil stared at the beast of a cock and wondered if there was a man alive who could take suck a huge member inside him.

Having the same thought Kyle, the man currently using the slut’s mouth, grunted, “I’ll pay up $134.40 to see any of you take all that up your ass!” There was a chorus of refusals all around.

But Neil had positioned JJ like this for another reason. He lifted the heavy cock, amazed how JJ could walk with this thing weighing him down, and straddled his stomach, his balls resting on his abs and the monster cock lying on his back. He could almost feel the thing breathing down his neck.

He positioned his own cock at the cleft between JJ’s pecs and thrust in. To his delight it was better than any ass he had ever fucked and his mind boggled at how his ass must feel if his pecs were this good! For grip he grabbed onto JJ’s nipples—each as big as cockheads on the peaks of his chest—and was rewarded by a deep groan from JJ. At the same time the cock a his back twitched and Neil felt precum stream down his back while Kyle and Andrew both moaned as the holes they were fucking tightened and pushed them all closer to orgasm.

Andrew came first, as deep as he could in JJ’s ass.

Kyle came second, as deep as he could down JJ’s throat.

Neil came third, all over JJ’s chest and neck.

But none of that compared to JJ’s orgasm. The tip of his cock erupted cum like he was pissing and it rained down on all of them for ten whole seconds of uninterrupted cumming. The orgasm lasted longer, his whole body tensing up around the three cocks engulfed by his muscles and wringing everything from them. The men yelled out as their sensitive members were overloaded with pleasure and collapsed onto the muscle beast who didn’t even notice.

Trevor watched on, once more at full mast. He only heard the panting of his three friends and, not that he noticed it, absolute silence from upstairs.

“Boys,” he said, “I think we got a muscle whore.”

\-----

Despite his leather cock ring Hector had cum twice into Simon’s stomach under the bar and was wearing a smile that didn’t go unnoticed along with his thrusting hips. The time was now three am and the last of the drinkers were leaving at last. Simon had to be pulled off his cock and deprived of his third load. He only left the club when he had been promised another night under the bar. Hector wondered, not for the first time, if his cum was addictive.

“Hey Hec,” Marco was leaving too, walking towards him from The Caves. He was dressed now in baggy clothes, just wanting to get home now and not looking for any more attention. Hector had sent him down into The Caves an hour before closing time to make sure people finished off, knowing how long it could take them. Over the course of the night there had been more guys than usual heading down there and Marco himself looked like he had gone for a quick round with the new monster in the cave!

“Had a good time down there?” he asked with a wink and a smile.

Marco grinned broadly. “Best time in ages, who knew JJ was such a cockhound? I can’t think why I kept turning him down, guy’s a ravenous beast!”

Hector chuckled. “Yeah, is he worn out yet?”

“I think so, guy’s covered in cum like he sweats it! You good to take care of him?”

“Yeah I got him, you get yourself home, hot stuff!” Hector kissed Marco goodbye on the cheek and locked the front door behind him as he left.

Hector finished up wiping the bar and went down to The Caves. As he went by the top of the stairs he snagged up the tip bowl. It was filled to the rim and heavier than it had ever been.

JJ was there alright, all splayed out on the floor. Marco had been right, he was covered in cum. As Hector approached JJ his cock pulsed and cum spilled out, both oozing down the shaft and spurting out all over his chest. Hector didn’t think he had ever seen anyone look so happy. The sight was a far cry from that of the drunk jerk who had hassled his staff a few hours ago.

“Well JJ, last call was about 30 minutes ago… but you don’t care, do you? You’re just lying there covered in cum, now cumming all over yourself. I got your tips… though you’re more satisfied by getting filled and covered in cum, aren’t ya? Once you’re done, flip over. I’ll give you one last ‘Tip’ of the night!”

JJ grinned at him and, although he looked like he had been fucked boneless, he managed to roll over and get on his knees, raising his ass as an invitation. Hector pulled off his shirt, leaving him naked but for his boots, and aimed his cock at the waiting hole. He was still covered in Simon’s saliva and some of his own cum and JJ’s hole was well lubed up from the loads of countless guys. It hadn’t needed any more lube since the first fucking, cum had kept him slick since then. Hector would be the biggest cock he had taken so far and JJ knew it would be the perfect end to the night!

Hector thrust himself in all the way in one thrust and held position to get a feel for the new hole he was using. He found the prostate easily, one third the length of his cock in, and knew he would have no trouble hitting it with every thrust. He had been thinking about this ass all night rather than Simon’s talented mouth. Hector was an expert in sex, able to pull out until only the head remained and then thrust back in all the way quickly and without fail as he pounded away on the amazing ass. Even without a cockring he could hold out for up to an hour and now the club was closed he had all the time in the world to fuck the former frat boy like he had wanted to for weeks. He wondered if Jason would have been so happy to be fucked like this by him, or even how he would like being the club’s slut for the night.

When he let himself cum he had fucked three orgasms out of JJ and they came together on his fourth. The two collapsed, covered in sweat and panting with satisfaction.

After a while Hector pulled himself together and gently pulled out of JJ. He quickly replaced his cock with a large buttplug, he always like guys to keep his cum in them, many men had been sent home with one inside them as a reminder of their time with him.

There was still cum everywhere and Hector had sent the usual cleaning guys home. “Hey JJ, you want to clean this place up? I know you love drinking cum but how about licking it up?” he scooped some of the cum off JJ’s skin and offered his fingers to him. As if on automatic JJ took the hand in his mouth and sucked it clean, then scooped more off himself and licked that too. “When you’re done come up to the bar,” Hector told him as he left The Caves, “I don’t want you dripping cum everywhere!”

Hector moved about the club, tidying up while he waited for the slut to eat all the cum in the Caves. Fifteen minutes later JJ emerged, still on shaky legs, but clean of sum though he still reeked of cum and sweat. Hector breathed it in and grinned as his cock bounced in approval. Fuck, he could never be satisfied—just like JJ!

“Sit yourself down,” he said to the dazed man, “I’ll whip you up something to take the edge off.”

Already the potion was wearing off. JJ was slowly starting to shrink in size as he reverted to Jason the horny, drunk jerk. Hector was going to miss the himbo who had been so helpful and open rather than arrogant and obnoxious but the potion was only a temporary spell. Something to teach the kid a lesson. With his practised skill he set about making a new potion.

JJ sat with a clear wince as the plug inside him hit him in sore spots that might not be as pleasurable now and watched him perform with a tired smile. “I’m going to be normal again soon?” Now it was wearing off JJ was starting to realise what had been done to him. It would be a shock to realise what he had been doing all night, hence the new concoction Hector was making, something to keep him calm while he processed the night.

“Yep, this will help you recover, you’ve been given quite the workout tonight. I’ll take you back to the frathouse and tuck you in but you will want to stay in bed for a few days, you’re gonna be sore as hell when your body returns to normal.”

There was a pause before Jason said, in a voice so quiet Hector almost missed it, “What if I don’t want to go back?”

Hector stopped his mixing. “What? What do you mean?”

Jason raised his gaze from the floor and managed to meet his eyes. Hector was surprised to see a look of vulnerability and innicence on the jock’s face that he had never thought him capable of before. This was a new side to Jason. “I’ve been happier in the last few hours than I have been in the last few years, I’ve not had to think or do anything hard to impress anyone, just do what I love and guys shower me in cum and praise.”

Hector sent the mixer down and stood facing the jock from across the bar with a stern look. “This was supposed to be a punishment for your behaviour, not a reward. You’re a jerk!”

Jason stood too. He was much less an imposing figure now and his cheerful demeanour was gone, not replaced with the sneer that had been replaced before but by a near tearful and angry look. “Yeah, I’m a jerk. I have rich parents who are never impressed with me, a coach who never tells me I’ve done well, and a load of frat bro’s who I have to be extra manly around to get their respect. My little brother got all the brains and I love the hell out of him but I’m never gonna be like him or the guy he used to look up to. The bar is so high I can only fuck up! But tonight… tonight I was myself in a way I only dreamed of and I was hailed as a king, man! They fucking loved me and wanted me! They were talking about what they would do next time I was here—i want there to be a next time! And I don’t want to go back to being miserable!”

He was as small as he usually was again now and looked like his muscles were in agony but he still moved faster than Hector could. He had seen what Hector hadn’t: that he had left the mixer with the potion he had taken earlier on the bar.

Hector lunged to stop him but he was too far away now. “NO! Don’t drink it!” he cried.

But Jason was determined, his hand only shaking slightly on the mixer. “Will it make me like that again?”

“Yes but if you drink it all you’ll stay like that forever!”

“Good!”

He raised it to drink but Hector was faster now he was expecting it. He leapt over the bar and grabbed his arm before it could get too close to his lips. He held firm as he took the mixer from him and held it out of reach.

“You’re not thinking straight, you’re a mess and you’re still high on those muscles and cum, thinking with your cock, not your head!”

“I’ve never been more serious. Hector, I’ve seen you help the men who come to this club, you’re a hero to them and help them with whatever problems they have. Please, help me, be my hero and make me stop hurting.”

Hector was gobsmacked at the look on the young man’s face. He meant it, he really meant it: he wanted to be a himbo king. Hector had never seen anything like it. He wouldn’t have believed it some hours ago but his heart was breaking for Jason!

He gave the mixer back to him. “If that is what you want, so be it.”

Tears were in the jock’s eyes as he smiled at him. “Thank you,” he said and quickly downed the rest of the potion.

The transformation happened again, Jason revelling in it again as he hulked out and was JJ again. “Fuck man, I feel the burn of that fuck-out! I need a cool-down.” he grinned at Hector, not a care in the world to make him unhappy so long as he had a man to make happy. “think you can go again, old man? I want to see your face when you cum!”

It was five in the morning but Hector could never refuse a hot guy offering his ass for a fucking. “Let me show you upstairs, I have a proper bed for fucking and sleeping in after. Are you a big spoon or little spoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Originally I had put £100 in the above part about the bet to take JJ's 22'' cock but the commissioner requested it be changed to $ so i converted it to $134.40 as per the current exchange rate!


End file.
